


Snow Angel(s)

by tfa2141



Series: The Devil and the Detective [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer's first Christmas, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot involving Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie, and the trio's first Christmas together.<br/>Mostly Deckerstar fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just posted more of a full-length work, but this idea just came to me and I had to put it on paper. Hope you guys enjoy!

Lucifer sighed and went to light a cigarette, watching his breath leave as a white cloud in the cold night air. He fumbled with the pocket of his overcoat, finally fishing out the small silver-plated lighter, and felt a small surge of warmth as he shielded the flame from the light wind. No sooner had the end of the cigarette began to burn than it was snatched from his mouth and deposited safely in the snow alongside the path by Chloe, who shot him a narrow-eyed stare.

“There’s no way I’m letting you smoke that around Trixie.”

He huffed. “It’s not like I’m forcing _her_ to try it. Besides, it appears your little one couldn’t care less.” He gestured towards Trixie who was happily making lazy circles in the snow up ahead, trying to catch the flakes in her mouth. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets as they walked on.

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?” he questioned.

“First of all, you agreed because my mother was the one who asked you to come to the cabin with us,” Chloe started. “Secondly, I thought you _wanted_ to spend more time with me,” she teased. She gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder. “Besides, no one should spend their Christmas alone.”

“Well at the very least you could have warned me it was going to be freezing the whole time. I reigned over Hell, not the North Pole,” he grumbled.

 

It would be an understatement to say that it was a struggle assimilating Lucifer into the Christmas culture.

She remembered the conversation vividly.

“Detective, I would love to go on a trip with you and the tiny human, but I absolutely refuse to partake in celebrating the birth of the favorite child in the family that usurped me. Of course it was years and years after I came about, so I should have expected the little brother to garner all the attention, but still-“

If it wasn’t a tirade about the birth of Jesus, it was about the decorations and the festivities. Chloe learned that he also had some kind of intense aversion to a number of things related to the holiday, not limited to but including:

Santa Claus – “and children aren’t disturbed by a fat man breaking into their homes at night and eating their food?”;

Christmas trees – “what in the me does _this_ miserable piece of plastic have to do with the birth of my baby brother?”;

and perhaps the most potent dislike of all – Christmas songs. He had adamantly refused to listen to the “incessant racket” for the entire drive to the cabin after the third rendition of “Frosty the Snowman”, accompanied by Trixie from the backseat.

He did, however, enjoy the Christmas lights.

 

The pair slowed their pace and came to a park bench near where Trixie was busy attempting to make the perfect snow angel. Lucifer brushed the snow off the seat and the two accepted the rest, watching the process at hand.

He scoffed. “Angels look nothing like that, mind you. They only show their wings when they want to – and when they need them, of course, but – “ Seeing the look Chloe was giving him, he stopped and let her daughter continue to have her fun.

After a while, the detective noticed that her partner was visibly shivering. “Cold?”

He nodded, and she noticed his jaw was locked up, forcibly preventing his teeth from chattering. She reached over and began to rub his shoulders, using the friction between her gloves and his jacket to try and warm him up. He looked down and smiled at her, and only then did she notice the snowflakes in his dark hair and his rosy cheeks; and damn it if he wasn’t adorable in that moment.

 

The amount of time they’d been spending together had steadily increased since that night in the hangar with Malcolm. She’d given up trying to understand him and had started to simply accept the things she did know – he was a good man and a better partner, loyal to a fault and willing to give anything to protect her and Trixie – and that she could live with. So naturally, when her mother asked him to tag along on the family Christmas road trip to their cabin in Pinecrest, she couldn’t come up with any objections.

As it turned out, neither could he.

 

Chloe reached up and brushed some of the flakes out of his wavy brown hair, Lucifer tipping his head down to afford her better access. It was times like these that she realized just how tall and imposing he was, intimidating and with a fire behind his eyes she hadn’t yet begun to scratch the surface of. But around her, much as they were now, they were simply a kind and warm brown, the streetlights along the path bringing out small amber and crimson flecks in them.

He leaned over and laid his arm across her shoulders, and she shifted closer, feeling the warmth pass between them.

It took all of thirty seconds for their peace to be interrupted, as a small clump of snow hurtled through the air and burst open directly against Chloe’s chest. Lucifer peered at it curiously and soon burst into a loud and boyish laugh at the shocked expression on the detective’s face – until a second ball exploded onto his nose. Chloe didn’t know if she should laugh or be worried about Lucifer’s temper, and placed a hand on the small of his back to steady him. But as he leaned behind the bench to assemble a snowball of his own, he turned to look at her as if asking permission to fire back, face filled with a playful competitiveness, and she knew there was no danger.

Trixie had started a war, and Lucifer was all too willing to fight back, the two exchanging flurries of snowballs across the path. When one ‘accidentally’ struck Chloe in the back, she turned to look at the assailant, who was trying and failing to stifle the smile on his face.

She arched her eyebrows. “Is that really the fight you want to pick?”

He whistled innocently with his hands in his pockets for a moment, feigning surprise at her comment. “Whatever do you mean, Detective?”

Chloe took the opportunity to launch a snowball of her own at him before joining Trixie’s cause on the opposite side.

After a few minutes of dodging snowy projectiles, Lucifer abandoned all strategy in favor of guerrilla tactics, and darted across the path as the pair were reloading, tackling both of them into the soft powder. Chloe stared up at him from her position in the snow, slightly out of breath and with his cheeks rosy, still trying to cover her daughter in snow, and realized she hadn’t felt quite this happy in a long time.

“That’s not really appropriate snowball fight etiquette,” she managed.

He chuckled. “You should know I’ve never been one to play fair, my dear.”

The battle over, neither side truly victorious, the happy trio began the walk back to the cabin. As Trixie ran ahead, unaware of the events behind her, Chloe snuck her hand into Lucifer’s own and was met with a brilliant grin.

This, she decided, she could live with.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading more of my terrible shipper fanfiction - yes, I know I have a problem. If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment or a suggestion for a future fic! I always love to read your comments and criticisms. Here's hoping this makes the hiatus go a little smoother for you all.


End file.
